


Costume Foolery

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks and Charlie try out their Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Foolery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The mad little plot idea is mine, but all recognizable characters and concepts contained within are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling.
> 
> **Notes:** This double drabble was written for the 2012 HP_Halloween exchange on LJ. The original recipient was the lovely ragdoll. Many thanks to dormiensa for her mad beta skills!

* * *

I've thought of the perfect Halloween costume, Charlie," Tonks said as they ambled along the leaf-strewn path behind the Burrow.

Charlie said, "Yeah? Let's hear it."

"Even better. I'll show you."

Charlie watched open-mouthed as his petite friend changed shape, growing taller, wider, and ginger-haired. Within seconds, he was staring at… himself.

"What do you think?" Even her voice was identical.

"That's… brilliant! Strange, but brilliant. You could fool my mum! So, we'll go as twins?"

"No, silly. We'll go as  _each other_. Here, have a sip." She proffered a butterbeer bottle. "It's Polyjuice. I added my hair."

Charlie took a swig. He gasped and felt himself shrinking in size  _and_ gender. It was an uncomfortable process.

Transformation complete, he inspected himself. "Merlin's pants, I'm you!" he yelped in her voice.

Tonks burst out laughing. Overcome, she reverted to her normal appearance as she lost concentration.

Charlie scowled and concentrated hard, feeling his body transforming again. This time, he grew taller, leaner, and definitely  _male_. Tonks stopped laughing and ogled him.

"Looks like I gained your metamorphmagus powers too, love," he purred in Bill's voice. "How's about acting on that Bill fantasy you told me about, hmm?"


End file.
